Tablet type personal computers (hereinafter personal computers abbreviated as “PCs”), notebook type PCs, mobile phones, smart phones, and other information apparatuses are configured by a main body and a display part. In such information apparatuses, it is possible to change from a tablet PC style where the display part is laid over the main body to a notebook PC style by sliding and making the display part tilt with respect to the main body.
As comparative art of such an information apparatus, there is an information apparatus which is provided with a first housing (main body) and a second housing (display part) which are connected by an opening device configured by a slide mechanism and a tilt mechanism (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-87991A). Further, in the information apparatus which is disclosed in the comparative art, the second housing is made to move in parallel with the first housing and open by the slide mechanism from the state where the first housing and the second housing are superposed, then the tilt mechanism is used to make the second housing tilt with respect to the first housing.